


Best Friends

by grus



Series: best friends [1]
Category: Sefirin Kızı
Genre: And you can't tell me otherwise, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWF, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, they all love each other okay, this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Gediz finds himself tag teamed by his two best friends. Somehow it's more than he'd ever bargained for.
Relationships: Gediz Işıklı/Nare Çelebi, Sancar Efeoğlu/Gediz Işıklı, Sancar Efeoğlu/Gediz Işıklı/Nare Çelebi, Sancar Efeoğlu/Nare Çelebi
Series: best friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647730
Kudos: 1





	Best Friends

Gediz whimpers quietly as Sancar slowly thrusts again into his welcoming body. It's _more_ than slow, it's leisurely to the point of excruciating. And Gediz both loves and hates it at the same time.

Sancar's girth is literally forcing the air out of Gediz's lungs... okay, maybe _not_ literally but that's how it feels. Gediz is gasping for air and he is rendered completely quiet. It's not his fault that his brain is barely working anymore. But goddamnit he'd been waiting for this for almost a decade and he is beyond caring how he sounds or looks like to others.

Or at least that's what he wants to believe but at his core he can't really let go. It's not something he ever could do with anybody. Not even Sancar. Or maybe even more so not with Sancar. It's just that his best friend matters to him so much, that he can't help but wonder what _he_ thinks about all of this.

Are they ever going to do this again? Is this the start of something new between them?

Or is it the biggest mistake of Gediz's life?

What if he loses Sancar over this?

Between Sancar finally speeding up and all those thoughts raging in his mind, Gediz whimpers again and grabs at the sheets. He's sweaty and embarrassed and he'd say something, anything to alleviate the tension but he's at a loss for words.

Then a soft, small hand grabs at his own, gently but firmly at the same time. It's reassuring and calming, helps him anchor himself again.

His eyes flutter open and Gediz sees her bright ones. Bright and shining with kindness and affection. There's also a hint of smouldering desire behind them and a cocky grin on that lovely face. 

Nare.

Lying there, shameless, naked and clearly content with what she's seeing.

Gediz of course knew she'd been there the whole time, watching him and Sancar. But she made herself deliberately quiet, enjoying the show and waiting for her turn later. She'd assured them she didn't mind waiting until her boys got it out of their system.

Nare, sweet but devious Nare is holding his hand and massaging his pulse as Sancar continues to wreck Gediz's body.

It's heaven.

He's in heaven and he doesn't deserve it.

"Sancar... Nare..." Gediz barely manages.

"Cat got your tongue? That's a first," Nare giggles and Sancar laughs heartily as well.

"I..." Gediz can feel a blush creeping all over his face and upper body.

"Shh... it's _okay_ " Nare gives him another kind but lustful smile.

Gediz is not quite sure how she manages to combine those two emotions so seamlessly but Nare's nothing but special and he'd known it since the day he met her.

"This is... too much..." Gediz whispers then finally lets out a loud moan.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Sancar laughs.

Nare just gives Sancar a crooked grin at that. The fact that those two are communicating over him like this just makes Gediz more overwhelmed. It's like his best friends are scheming how to make him come undone. 

Scheming and making good of their plans.

"I don't deserve the two of you," Gediz finally manages.

"Shh, our _best_ friend deserves _everything,_ " Nare says softly, squeezing Gediz hand and punctuating the statement with a smile full of promise. To which Sancar catches her lips above Gediz's head and Gediz can't help but come. 

_Messily_.

And then there's Sancar licking the come of Gediz's belly and Gediz doubts he's gonna survive that night.

And then there's Nare pushing her tongue between Gediz lips, as Gediz gasps for air, and he knows that between these two he's done for.

**Author's Note:**

> Nare has TWO hands... and so does Sancar... and Gediz.
> 
> headcanon: for what a chatterbox Gediz is in daily life, I like to think he's quiet in the bedroom and it takes a lot to have him let himself go
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
